1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a cracking device of rubber, which can realize the continuous industrial production of rubber cracking.
2. Description of Related Arts
With the development of the technology and the improvement of the production and living standards, the output of the waste chemical materials, such as waste rubber, is growing rapidly. These waste chemical materials not only pollute the environment, but also add heavy burden to the society. So the government and many environment researchers have paid much attention to it, and they adopt all possible ways to solve these problems. The applicant of this invention has done some works on this thing by now and has successfully developed a continuous cracking process of rubber and relating equipment. In order to improve the cracking efficiency, increase the recovery rate of the oil and enhance the energy efficiency, the applicant, combining the characteristics of the current waste rubber, has been consistently engaged in higher technical level of research work and practice for many years.